Laughter Is Good For The Soul
by Deamon's Eyes
Summary: Bored at the Vongola base, the Tenth Generation and Reborn find a disk that TYL Lambo drops with the word 'Destroy' on it. Its a pity they don't follow instructions well.


_Poof!_

Tsuna sighs, slumping back into the chair when TYL Lambo finally disappears. Lambo in his older form is just as destructive as any one of his guardians and now the room is slightly charred and broken as proof of the mayhem. They were all gathered in a meeting room in Vongola for the school holidays, and honestly Tsuna was surprised they lasted this long. All the expensive furniture and decorations were just asking for someone to get into a fight and break anything in their range.

"What's this?" Yamamoto asks, reaching forward and picking up a disk from the floor that has 'Destroy' written in a rushed hand. He turns and gives Tsuna a curious look but Tsuna has never seen it before and tells him that. Now they're all curious in their boredom and - as they aren't allowed out because Nono wants to meet with them - even Hibari is glancing over from his seat at the windowsill.

"Lambo maybe?" Gokudera asks.

"Lambo?" Lambo himself echoes, pointing a finger at his chest.

"Give it here." Reborn pipes up, with a Leon DVD player and projector. They all kind of shuffle around to find seats at the long table, closing the curtains to make it darker.

It looked like CCTV recording.

* * *

TYL Tsuna walks into a training room in sweats and a shirt to see Hibari defending himself from Mukuro's illusions of a strange tentacle like plant. He casually asks what they were doing as he walks towards them, gloves already on to start a three way fight but Hibari shrugs, smacks away another tentacle and says blandly, "Tentacle porn."

Tsuna trips over nothing and lands on hands and knees, laughing hard. Mukuro raises an eyebrow at Hibari and vanishes the illusion. Hibari shrugs, and glares at Tsuna, irritated by the loud (now gasping) laughs of his boss. "Stop laughing Tsunayoshi Sawada." But that just made him laugh more at the petulant tone.

Lambo wanders through the door, confused at the noise, just in time to see Tsuna collapse on his side because his arms couldn't hold him up any longer. Mukuro signature laugh appears and he immediately slaps himself across the face startling Lambo and Hibari into giving him questioning glances that he ignores.

"You're infectious, Tsunayoshi." He snarls looking pissed off and Lambo starts to snicker, growing louder as Tsuna can only curl into a ball, still laughing with great gasps in between and tears in his eyes. Reborn slips in and finds an almost hysterical Tsuna rolling on the floor. Thankfully, he doesn't start shooting.

"What are you laughing at?" Tsuna stops, gasping in big breaths and Mukuro starts laughing again at his position on the ground, now sprawled flat on his back, chest heaving with every breath. He calms, so does Mukuro and Lambo.

He sits up and looks Reborn straight in the eye, and simply says, "Tentacle porn."

Its starts with a gasp of air, like he's been under water and had run out of breath. Next is the hand that tries to cover his mouth but the laughter bubbles out before he could stop it. Everyone; Tsuna, Lambo, Mukuro and even Hibari can't help but chuckle at Reborn. Yamamoto and Gokudera enter then. Right when the snorting started.

Reborn hunches over, one hand covering his mouth and the other resting on his knee, fedora hiding his eyes and snorting with his laughter. Tsuna and Lambo collapse to the ground, roaring with laughter and Mukuro has to lean on his trident to stay up. Hibari is half way between snickering and full blown laughter. Gokudera just looks at Reborn weirdly.

Yamamoto though, he stares at Reborn, waiting for something. That something was Reborn snorting again. Yamamoto drops instantly, his body making a thump when he hits the wall, sliding down to a sitting position and laughing so hard it's silent, tearing up, mouth open wide like he's trying to mime but needs extra lessons. Or a lesson in the first place.

Mukuro catches sight of it and his hand slips, the trident falls, he followed soon after, still laughing. That sent Hibari to his knees and Gokudera has to hold himself up by planting both hands on his knees, doubled in half, as the two guardians descended into hilarity at the completely ungraceful display.

Ryohei slips in through the half opened door, just barely missing hitting Gokudera. He takes one look around the room of all of them and burst out laughing as well, only getting to the point of everyone else when a staff member slams open the door. It smacks into Gokudera's ass in his bent over position, causing him to face plant, his ass hanging in the air, face against the ground and hands caught under his knees.

Everyone quiets to see if he's okay but then Ryohei high pitches cackles sound through the room, all of the people there, the staff having backed out quietly, gape at Ryohei with his laughter. Gokudera, not able to get his hands out, simply falls to the side with a muffled thump and they couldn't possibly hold back laughter.

It didn't stop for four minutes, as soon as one calmed down they could clearly hear Ryohei high laughter, Reborn snorts or see the completely undignified positions of the most feared men in the mafia, and it would send them right back into laughter. Once they did calm down, it was a simple matter of regaining their breath. Pants echoed through the room, giggles occasionally permeate the relative silence but they fortunately didn't turn into laughter and the video cuts off.

* * *

Fortunately, because in the present Nono walked into the lounge room as soon as the video stopped. Unfortunately, as soon as the tenth generation and hitman make eye contact, they simply could not stop laughing.


End file.
